i Got Moves
by the-purple-fuzzle
Summary: Desperately wanting to attract Carly, Freddie talks online to someone online via IM to get "moves" What happens when these moves start attracting Sam? SEDDIE!
1. An Interesting Situation

i Got Moves

**Chapter 1: An Interesting Situation**

A/N: My second Fanfiction story! I just came up with this last night. If you have any ideas, such as what the name of the online person's IM should be, or just some inspiration, please leave it in a review. I don't own iCarly, duh that's why it's on Fanfiction where no one owns any of the stories they write about. On to the story…

Carly Shay was in a very interesting situation. One of her very good friends, Freddie, was hopelessly in love with her. She did not have any feelings for him- and let him know it. But it did not affect their friendship. He did drop hints a lot about them being together, though.

Her absolutely best friend was Sam. Sam and her did everything together, and had been her friend since daycare days. Freddie hung out with her and Sam a lot, especially now since they had started their own web show, iCarly.

The interesting part of her interesting situation was that she had a hunch that they liked each other. Like-liked each other. They would fight practically all of the time. Once she even had to spray them with a spray bottle to stop them from hurting one another. Or rather Sam from hurting Freddie. But she knew, she knew alright, that they would get together eventually. Even if she had to tweak the circumstances…

Sam Puckett was in a very interesting situation. The guy who she always fought with, called names, and insulted in other memorable ways was now going to be hanging around with her while she did a web show with her best friend, Carly.

The guy she always fought with was Freddie. But she had a reason to fight with him and insult him all the time. It was her secret. She loved him. Not liked him, it was a full-out crush. But she couldn't let him know. It would just be too awkward. This was because he liked Carly.

And because he looked at Carly with his adorable, brown, puppy eyes, and not at Sam, Sam knew she had to hide her true feelings. So she did what a lot of people do to hide their feelings- she quarreled. She told him his every flaw, secretly loving how cute he looked when mad and not caring about the flaws.

That is why she kept up her tough-guy act. She knew that, thankfully, that Carly did not return his feelings. But sometimes she felt as if Freddie would only like Carly, Carly would politely refuse him and she would be left out. She was nervous of what Freddie would think of the real Sam…but for now, she was content to just spend time with him, even if her feelings were masked.

Freddie Benson was in an interesting situation. The girl of his dreams, Carly, never accepted his "hits" but she knew he liked her. She still gave him a nose-kiss once out of gratitude and hung out with him. He knew she appreciated his technological help during their web show, iCarly. But there was a girl who got in the way.

Her name was Sam. Freddie was positive that Sam hated him. She always made fun of him and sometimes physically hurt him. But he had to be around Sam, she was Carly's best friend.

But sometimes Freddie really wondered why Carly never agreed to go out with him. He really needed to try a different approach. He needed some "moves"…

A/N: Let me know what you think of it. This chapter was an introductory chapter. Some of the stuff you probably know from watching the show, but I added some things…This is really just for you to know where the characters stand for now, and sets you up for the next chapter. In the next chapter, Freddie will talk to his "moves" expert via IM. Please leave any ideas for their IM name in your review! R&R!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

The-purple-fuzzle


	2. The LadyKiller

i Got Moves

**Chapter 2: The Lady Killer**

A/N: Thank you for the comments, Rockcrab and envythorn93. This chapter is where the IMing starts, so on to the story…but first the disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

"And cut!" Freddie turned the camera off and ended the filming of another iCarly episode.

"Hey Freddie and Sam…"

"Yes, Carly" Freddie instantly turned from his laptop to face Carly and almost knocked his camera off the tripod (A/N: Do they use a tripod? If not, they do now.) This was noticed by Sam who rolled her eyes. Carly noticed Sam rolling her eyes at Freddie and she smiled.

"Spencer and I have to leave real quick, he has to run out to buy some pork chop."

"And I can't come along to get pork chops why?" asked an apparently hungry Sam.

Carly knew it was time for phase I of her plan. "Because I said so, Freddie needs help cleaning up the set."

"Carly, you can't leave Sam and me alone! She'll kill me!"

Carly batted her eyes at Freddie. "Will you do it for me Freddie?" Sam was disgusted as Freddie practically drooled.

After much debating, Sam finally agreed to stay. After Carly left with Spencer Sam and Freddie were able to clean up the set in less than five minutes.

"You know, I think she left us on purpose, I didn't need help cleaning that. I cleaned it all except closing the laptop."

"It wouldn't have closed itself." Sam joked. She was wondering if what Freddie said was indeed true- did Carly leave them alone for a reason? Did Carly know she loved Freddie?...

Freddie looked worried. "Why are you so silent? Are you planning some way to humiliate me?"

"Thanks for the idea, but no. I was, um, thinking of what we should do while Carly's gone." Sam totally improvised, but Freddie bought it.

"Yeah, we should do something fun…how 'bout we go find out what channel number the history channel is?" Sam stared at Freddie with her mouth open in disbelief. The history channel, he had to be kidding.

"You can go and watch the geek channel, but I'm gonna go on the laptop." Sam opened Freddie's laptop.

"Hey, you can't touch my laptop!"

"Too late. Let's see…I know I'll IM some friends. Just let me log in." Sam logged on to her account.

"What's your name?" Sam stared at Freddie like he was the dumbest person on the planet.

"My name is Sam!"

"I know that! Gosh Sam, I'm not stupid…please no comment. I meant you screen name."

"My screen name is dbellrocks."

"What's dbell?"

"Drake Bell. The guy on the poster in my locker."

"Why do you like him, he doesn't like you, he doesn't even know you."

"I don't like him; I just think he's cool. And you're one to talk about liking someone and they don't like you back." Freddie shrugged, knowing Sam had a point. In the back of Sam's mind a voice said _"You're also one to talk…At least Freddie has told Carly he loves her, you haven't even told Freddie…"_ Sam pushed the voice away.

"So Freddie, what's your screen name?"

"I don't have one."

"What! What else do you do on your laptop all the time?"

"I do educational things, iCarly, and add info to Wikipedia." Sam coughed the word "loser".

"Fine then, I'll set up an account." Freddie signed Sam out and filled out all the information for a new account without the screen name. "What should my name be…?"

"Here's a list I came up with." Sam held out a piece of paper to Freddie. Freddie read the possible names and really wasn't surprised.

Nerdturd

Historychannelwatcher

Techgeek

CarlyStalker

Freddie had to laugh at that last one. "I'm not going to use CarlyStalker, Sam!"

"Come up with a name of your own then."

After a few minutes of decision-making, Freddie decided to have the screen name of "fbtech". He hit enter and a note came up saying that someone already had that name. "Who else would choose fbtech? The fb was for Freddie Benson…and then tech. What should I do now?"

"Why not just add a number after it?"

"Great idea, Sam. Pick a number."

Sam smiled a mischievous smile and said, "- 3,850,120.72". Freddie just shook his head and told her to pick another number.

"101."

So Freddie became fbtech101. Freddie and Sam heard a door shut. Sam ran downstairs yelling "The pork chops are here!"

Freddie just smiled. Sam was funny sometimes. She was…unique. Well, everyone is unique, but Freddie was adjusting to Sam quite fine. They _could_ be considered friends now.

Freddie heard Carly telling Sam that all 40 pork chops were for the sculpture of a pig and Sam pouting.

The door opened. "Good, you're alive, Freddie." Carly smiled. Freddie smiled back. Sam's insides squirmed.

"What are you doing on your laptop, Freddie?" Carly asked him sweetly, wanting to see Sam's reaction.

"Oh, I created a screen name. I can IM now."

"Yeah, he really needed a screen name; he needed to IM someone to find out how to pick up girls." Sam got rid of her squirming feeling with an insult.

"Hey! I've had a girlfriend before!"

"She was just using you." Freddie had nothing to say to that. He just glared at Sam.

As much as Carly was enjoying this hate part of what she thought was a love-hate relationship (she thought the love would develop with time) she had to end it. It was time for phase II of her plan.

"Freddie, if you really want to IM someone for girl advice, not that you need it-" Carly was interrupted by Sam's laughter. "- not that you need it but my cousin, Matt, once corresponded by IM and found out some, um, "moves". I can call him; he lives in Yamika, and tell him to IM the guy to IM you."

"That sounds confusing, but if you can, great." Freddie agreed- anything that could possibly end up with him and Carly dating was great.

"I didn't know you had a cousin named Matt." Sam stated.

"Yeah, he hasn't visited in a long time."

"How could someone related to you have a problem picking up someone?" Freddie asked, looking at Carly.

"Her brother is downstairs making a sculpture of a pig out of pork chops. Not to mention girls have only dated him for his cool socks…" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, um, I get the point. But those socks are very cool."

Carly, Sam and Freddie then went downstairs to ask Spencer some sock related questions.

(Time passes)

Freddie logged onto his IM account. He was at his house, enjoying some free time while his mom was out shopping for more anti-tick lotion.

He entered a chat room at the exact time Carly said her cousin said the person would be on.

Someone else entered the chat room. Freddie smiled. Oh, he would so get the "moves". The person's IM name was TheLadyKiller.

A/N: In the next chapter Freddie will talk via IM to TheLadyKiller. This chapter was longer than I planned, but I really wanted to have a few moments of Freddie and Sam alone and getting along. Sorry to drag it out, but Freddie just can't decide to IM randomly, I had to give him a reason. But I promise that 3/4 of chapter 3 will consist of IMing! As always, R&R!

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	3. The First Chat

i Got Moves

**Chapter 3: The First Chat**

A/N: I do not own iCarly…

Freddie was eager to begin the conversation. He started out with the obvious.

**Fbtech101:** Hey. I was told u could help me get some "moves".

**TheLadyKiller:** Yep.

**Fbtech101:** So…like do u just tell me what 2 do?

**TheLadyKiller: **Well, 1st, can u give me some background on the situation without telling me any names? I like 2 keep the whole thing anonymous.

**Fbtech101:** Sure. I've liked this girl 4 about 2 years now. She's really pretty and we're friends. I've told her I like her several times. She just wants 2 b friends.

**TheLadyKiller: **So u want me to hook u up with this girl?

**Fbtech101: **Yeah, but there's another girl in the picture.

**TheLadyKiller:** How so?

**Fbtech101:** She's the girl I like's best friend. And she hates me.

**TheLadyKiller:** 2 make it easier 2 discuss, the girl u like is girl A, this other girl is girl B…Now r u really sure that girl B hates u?

**Fbtech101: **Not really, really sure. But she teases me all the time, makes fun of me and sometimes actually hurts me. So I know girl B hates me. But I have 2 b around her a lot because all three of us r in charge of a web show.

**TheLadyKiller: **How does girl A act when girl B hurts u/makes fun of u?

**Fbtech101: **She usually will try 2 stop her.

**TheLadyKiller: **Ok, that's a good sign. But r u truly sure that u don't like girl B?

**Fbtech101:** Eww! No way! I mean, lately we have been getting along better, but at the very least, we r just friends.

**TheLadyKiller:** Ok. Now onto: impressing girl A. Find out the following about her, if u don't already know, in discrete ways.

1.Her fav. color

2.Her fav. animal

3.Her fav. food

4.Her birthday

5.Her fav. flower

Do u know any already?

**Fbtech101: **None besides her B-day. But it's in five months.

**TheLadyKiller:** Ok, we'll forget the birthday part. Find out the others.

**Fbtech101:** Sorry, but why?

**TheLadyKiller: **Once u find out her favorite things, u can use them 2 impress her. Case and point: the flowers. Buying a girl u like flowers is a classic.

**Fbtech101: **Now that I think about it, there r lilac prints in Ca girl A's room.

**TheLadyKiller: **There u go! Even if they r not her absolute favorite, they will match her room.

**Fbtech101: **Yeah! Cool! So what else should I do besides finding out those things and buying the lilacs?

**TheLadyKiller:** Slow down there! Don't come on 2 quickly. U can't rush love. Right now u r good friends. Just do nice things, but don't come on 2 strongly! That will only turn her away. And whatever u do, don't end up stalking her.

At this point Freddie laughs and is thankful he did not choose CarlyStalker as his screen name.

**Fbtech101: **So r we done 4 now?

**TheLadyKiller:** I guess so. When can we chat again? It should b soon, but after u try 2 find out those things and buy flowers.

**Fbtech101: **How about in 2 days?

**TheLadyKiller: **That sounds good. Same time as today?

**Fbtech101:** Perfect.

**TheLadyKiller:** Ok, I'll leave now, thanks 4 taking my advice.

**Fbtech101: **Thanks 4 giving me advice.

**TheLadyKiller: **Bye. TTYL.

**Fbtech101:** WAIT!

**TheLadyKiller: **What?

**Fbtech101: **The flowers. What do I say when I give them 2 her? Just 4 no reason?

**TheLadyKiller: **Make up a reason. Early present, Girl A appreciation day, They match her beauty, friendship flowers, just because I care flowers…

**Fbtech101:** Okay. Thanks!

**TheLadyKiller: **U R welcome.

Freddie's laptop made a little ding noise, signaling that TheLadyKiller had signed off. Well, now he had some things to do…

time passes (A/N: From now on is the time passes sign because Fanfiction won't let me use the underscore for some weird reason)

Meanwhile Sam is staying the night at Carly's. They have just finished helping Spencer with his pork chop sculpture.

"Thanks guys. And now that that's finished, I have a surprise for you. Look in the fridge!"

Sam opened the fridge and exclaimed "The 41st pork chop!"

While Sam and Carly split the pork chop (Spencer had leftovers instead) and ate their side dishes, they discusses Spencer's latest sculpture.

"Honestly, where do you come up with these ideas, Spencer? I think this one is the best yet."

"Sam, you just think that because it's made out of pork chop!"

"So what if I do?" Then Spencer's cell phone went off. It was the 6 Flags theme song. He answered it, but got up and walked into the other room."

"Oh crap, now the 6 Flags theme song is gonna be playing in my head all day!"

Carly ignored Sam's whine and changed the subject of the conversation, now that Spencer had left.

"You gave Freddie a great idea today."

"Not really, you told him what to do. Could you not tell that he's trying to get "moves" to date you? And if he wants me to help him get you, he's gonna need a little reminding that I don't fix up dates." To show Carly what she meant by "remind him" Sam held up her fist.

Carly smiled, knowing that however many times Sam hurt Freddie, it was just to fight her inner feelings away. To get another reaction from Sam, Carly played dumb.

"You don't want him to go out with me?"

Sam was mad now. Carly was probably just teasing, but Sam had to make sure Carly did not have the slightest thought that she loved Freddie.

"Of course I don't! You can't date the geek! And with you two together, I'd be a third wheel!" Sam had exposed more of her feelings more than she had planned. But that is how she would feel if Freddie dated Carly.

Because of the awkward silence, Carly knew Sam had let out a little bit more than she had meant to, but continued to correct her friend.

"The expression is a fifth wheel, not a third, even though you would be the third person and you would be left out."

"Whatever."

Carly decided that it was time to fish around (_fish'n for love…_sorry) a little bit and try to convince Sam that Freddie and she would be good together. (A/N: She thinks Sam only likes Freddie a little.)

"But there's another reason you don't want him to be with _me_. Right? But he should most definitely be with _someone_, don't 'cha think? _Someone_…"

Sam felt very nervous, she knew that Carly knew. Not that she was embarrassed, but she just wanted no one to know until, that is of course, Freddie does. She slightly blushed at having her secret exposed. But she decided to go on and make Carly say it.

"What are you implying?"

Carly restrained herself from smiling. This was just perfect. Sam had a thing for Freddie, and Freddie was on his way to finding his thing for Sam. Carly cleared her plate and walked over to the stairs. Right before she climbed up, she looked back at Sam.

"I think you know." She left Sam alone to think. Her plan was going very well so far. Practically time for phase III. But not just yet.

A/N: I can't believe I had time to write and post this the same day as chapter 2! The big question in chapter 4 is whether the flowers Freddie gets for Carly will affect their relationship. Will TheLadyKiller be able to get Carly and Freddie together just when Freddie is so close to finding his love for Sam? Find out by pushing that light blue/light purple/ periwinkle-ish button! But when chapter 4 is up, of course. Hope you enjoy the story so far. The next chapter deals a lot with Sam's feelings and of course more IMing. Freddie will actually get the lilacs. How will Sam feel about this? …

Find out soon, but I will update faster when there are more reviews! If I get a ton, I might even post 2 chapters, but we'll see… wink, wink…

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	4. The Next Step

i Got Moves

**Chapter 4: The Next Step**

A/N: I do not own iCarly…and it's the next day in the story.

Carly smiled as she dialed Sam's number. She only wondered how Sam would react to phase II.5. Or that's at least what she called it. This was the phase needed to connect phase II with phase III. Sam picked up on the other line.

"It's Sam…"

"Hey Sam, it's Carly. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me today if you don't have any plans."

"Carly, you know that when there's food involved, I never have any plans."

"True. Okay then, how about I'll meet you at the Commonplace Café (A/N: I made up Commonplace Café.) in about a half hour?"

"I'll be there."

"Great! Bye."

"Bye." Carly hung up the phone. Then she went out of her apartment door and knocked on Freddie's. Freddie's mom opened the door.

"Hello Carly." Mrs. Benson said in a very unwelcoming tone. But Carly didn't take it personally; she had business to take care of.

"Is Freddie there?" Mrs. Benson looked back over her shoulder, into her apartment.

"Freddie! Carly wants you!" Freddie came running from another room.

"You, uh, _wanted_ me?" Freddie smiled at Carly, but then realized that his mother was there and blushed.

Carly held in her laughter and asked if Freddie could come "over" for about an hour and a half. Freddie's mom agreed, but eyed Carly suspiciously, like she was trying to see why her son was attracted to this girl, but _quite_ thankful the blonde one wasn't around.

Carly turned and let herself into her apartment and Freddie followed.

"I was wondering if you, like, wanted to come with me to the Commonplace Café?"

Freddie was surprised. Was Carly asking him out on a date?

As if reading his mind, Carly added. "But only as friends, of course." But whether or not it was as friends or as a date, it was time with Carly. So he agreed. They got Spencer to drive them.

Spencer locked their apartment door after they exited. When he turned back around, Freddie had vanished.

"Where's Freddie?", Spencer asked. Carly pointed to Freddie's apartment door.

"HE WAS EATEN BY THE DOOR!" Carly rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Carly, I'm just kidding. What'd he go in there for?"

"I don't know." Just then, Freddie came out of his apartment holding something behind his back. He beamed at Carly and presented her with a small bouquet of lilacs.

"For you. Just, um, because I lo-, I mean, they're friendship flowers."

Carly smiled a smile that people often smile when they think something is funny and then it morphed into a smile that is smiled when someone is thankful. She gave Freddie a quick hug.

"Why don't you go back in and put them in your bedroom? They match."

"I don't have time, Spencer. We're late. But thanks so much Freddie, especially since they match my room."

"Anything for you, Carly."

They left the building and Spencer starts up the car. Then they head to the Commonplace Café.

--- Sam's POV

Sam was growing impatient. She had told the waiter that she was waiting for someone to arrive nearly 7 minutes ago. She was very hungry too. She felt embarrassed sitting at the small booth, not only because she was alone, but because she also had dressed different than she normally did.

--- FLASH BACK

Sam had just hung up the phone. She couldn't wait to go to the Commonplace Café, they had great food. But Sam was a little worried. Carly must have a reason to invite her. She must be inviting Freddie, too!

"_Alright then…" _She thought. "_I'll make Carly's plan a disaster! What if I dress Goth? That would turn Freddie away…but Carly would know what I was up to. What if I go all psychological and try a little reverse psychology? Yeah, I should dress up all preppy!_"

--- FLASHBACK ENDS

Now Sam was thinking this wasn't such a good idea. She was wearing a bright green mini skirt, a low cut tank top with red cherries and bright green stems sporadically placed on the tank top, and not to mention red high heels and way more make up than she usually wore. She had actually put her hair all the way down and was wearing a red headband.

The waiter came back to her and asked her if she wanted a drink while she was waiting. She told him a Sprite would be good and he left. Sam was beginning to think that Carly would never come when she heard her voice.

"-would make a nice centerpiece. Okay Spencer, you can pick us up in about an hour."

Sam was fretful about her appearance now more than ever because she had clearly heard Carly say "pick _us_ up". She was very worried. She needed to escape for just a moment, she needed to think. She got up and headed to the back of the Café where the bathroom was located.

--- Freddie's POV

Freddie let Carly led him to table # 8, Sam's favorite table. She gestured for him to sit in the booth first, so he did. But instead of sitting across from Freddie, she sat right next to him. He was confused- Carly was supposed to sit across from him so he could gaze into her eyes. Everyone knows that it is way more romantic to sit across from someone.

Then a pretty girl walked over to their booth and sat down across from him. He was horrified with himself once he recognized her. This was Sam.

"Hi Sam. Glad you could make it. Have you ordered anything yet?"

Sam nodded no to Carly. Freddie couldn't take his eyes off her. He kept telling himself that this was Sam…the evil girl, but…wow.

--- Carly's POV

Carly was thoroughly enjoying herself. Freddie kept starring at Sam. She was glad Sam had dressed differently. Their waiter came over to their table with three glasses and a pitcher of Sprite.

"I saw that your friends arrived and I brought extra glasses." He told Sam. The waiter, whose nametag read William, asked them if they knew what they wanted. Carly ordered the special soup of the day, and Freddie copied Sam's order of a foot-long roast beef sub with olives and tomatoes with a side of fries.

Carly couldn't help laughing. Freddie hated tomatoes! He was too busy staring and blinking like he couldn't believe it was truly Sam to care. The waiter had left, so she tried to move things along a little bit. She was going to make Sam jealous, and then Sam would hopefully tell Carly to stop. Carly would ask why and Sam would have to confess.

Carly took the bouquet of lilacs that had been resting on her lap and placed them on the table.

"Where did those come from, Carly?"

"Oh, Sam, it was so sweet! Freddie gave me "Just Because I Care" flowers! Oh, um, actually, they are, um "Friendship Flowers". And they match my bedroom!"

Carly watched as Sam bit her lip, constraining herself, trying to hold back angry comments. Then Carly turned to face Freddie. He was looking at the flowers. Carly couldn't decide what he was thinking.

"Why'd you get Carly some flowers, Freddie?" Sam asked in a voice hinting an insult was on its way.

Freddie could tell, sighed and said, "Well, she's, … a good friend, so I gave her flowers to show how much I, uh, appreciate her."

"Am I a good friend?"

Not wanting to sound mean, but remembering physical pain, Freddie gave Sam the "kind of" approach.

"Why didn't I get flowers?" Carly could see what Sam was doing, she was putting Freddie on the spot. She figured she should leave these two alone for a couple minutes.

"Guys, I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." Carly walked away, towards the back of the Café, but when she saw Sam and Freddie weren't looking she walked back and sat at the booth behind them. She was ready to eavesdrop.

"-and, uh, you just aren't a lilac person. You are um, a different flower." Carly snuck a glance behind her. Sam was leaning over the table, closer to Freddie. She appeared super nervous.

"What flower am I?"

"This isn't 20 questions, Sam!" Sam backed off. She saw William coming over with a tray of food and smiled a friendly smile.

Freddie's POV

While William put the food on the table, Freddie was trying to erase his thoughts of Sam. She was amazing. He was seeing her in a whole new light. She might be annoying, but if she really tried, she was…as cute as Carly. He couldn't understand why he was taking an interest in her just because she looked differently.

And the reason he had yelled at Sam, "This isn't 20 questions!" was because Sam's flower, which had been a weed, was actually a misunderstood rose. It had began to blossom. She was a rose…

"I'm back. Oh, good, the food is here!"

Freddie stared at Carly. She was his dream girl. But so many guys wanting her and the fact that she never liked him was the depressing reality. Carly is my choice, not Sam. Freddie stole a glance at Sam. He blushed because she was already staring at him.

Freddie knew this was an awkward pause. Carly was busy eating, and he and Sam had to talk. He had to settle his feelings.

His stomach rumbled. Okay, first he was gonna eat. He looked down at his sandwich and internally groaned. He had tomatoes. Then he had an idea for an insult. This would show Sam to look so stunning and stop him from realizing he hated tomatoes and just say "I'll have what she's having."!

Freddie picked the tomatoes out of his sandwich and handed them to Sam. "Here you go."

Sam replied sarcastically, "For me? You shouldn't have."

"But Sam," Freddie laughed. "This is your type of flower!"

"It's a fruitish vegetable, not a flower!"

"I know. I was just hoping, that with your .5 GPA and all, that you wouldn't be able to tell!" Freddie continued laughing.

He was just going to tease Sam. Just to have fun. After all, this was just a lunch. He really didn't have any feelings for her. He loved Carly.

--- Sam's POV

Sam thought something was wrong with Freddie. He was not a good insulter. And he was acting very weird, as though he was covering up something. So she decided to throw some insults out there.

After Freddie was insulted for the fourth time, Sam realized that he was just staring at Carly. Sam was very angry, but just bit her lip. This wasn't going so well. She was just getting more and more jealous. Freddie would have to like her soon. Otherwise she just might pull him away even further with her insults and "physical abuse".

--- TIME PASSES, Freddie in at home, in his apartment and Sam is over at Carly's

Carly was planning a segment of iCarly with Sam, but her heart just wasn't in it. It seems as if her plan was pushing them away more than together. Sam was half-way through a sentence when Carly noticed the time.

"Sorry, Sam! I've got to go to the library, now! Bye. It's gonna take a while since I have to walk." Sam looked annoyed. Carly really needed to go, though, it would decide the success of phase III.

--- Freddie's POV

Freddie lay on his bed and tried to sleep. Maybe then he could get Sam out of his mind. He didn't like her more than a friend…even if she did look rather pretty.

He closed his eyes and then heard a little ding noise. It was his laptop, telling him that TheLadyKiller had signed on and wanted to talk. Freddie logged on.

**Fbtech:** Hi. Let me tell u about my lunch "date".

Freddie explained the whole thing, even his budding attraction to girl B.

**TheLadyKiller:** I knew, deep down, of course, that u would have 2 choose between girl A and girl B. But don't try 2 decide now. Let some time pass. If it is meant to b, then the right events will happen. U will eventually b with ur perfect girl.

**Fbtech: **Thanks.

**TheLadyKiller: **Now what do u think u should do?

**Fbtech: **Well, I was thinking…

They continued to plan. (A/N: The plan is revealed next chapter)

**TheLadyKiller: **That sounds great. Everything should work out…

--- Sam's POV

Sam was confused. She knew she loved Freddie, but she didn't know what to do. Should she just abandon her feelings because Freddie obviously wanted Carly? No. She should just work harder. She knew that if she abandoned her feelings, they would return stronger, not wanting to be ignored. She knew she couldn't hide them much longer…

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been updating my other story, i See the Future. If you haven't read it, please check it out. Many people say it is their favorite story/ it is one of the best iCarly fanfics out there! The next chapter is how everything from TheLadyKiller's plan "works out". It is not what Freddie expects. And will he only fall more in love with Sam to go after Carly again? If things seem slow-going, don't worry, it starts picking up next chapter. And there is a major surprise in chapter 7. Aren't you proud of me for planning so far ahead:)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	5. Dinner On Me

i Got Moves

A/N: I don't really like this chapter, but Freddie and Sam are supposed to have a hard time deciding their feelings, so here's more confusion:) Remember, if things seem slow, chapter 7 is AWESOME! I don't own iCarly.

**Chapter 5: Dinner on Me**

Carly left the library thinking about the dinner fiasco. Okay, it wasn't that bad, but Freddie and Sam had only argued. They needed more time together. She basically felt bad for making Sam jealous with the flowers. She was glad Freddie and Sam would have to be together soon. Now it was time for her to disappear…

Freddie's POV

Freddie had just finished chatting with TheLadyKiller. He couldn't wait to ask Carly out for dinner. He wished it could just be the two of them, but TheLadyKiller had said to invite Sam as well.

This way the dinner could be less romantic, not a rushed relationship. And it was a gesture to show he was willing to include her, but also cared about her friend. Freddie left his apartment and knocked on Carly's door. Sam opened it.

"Oh, it's you. What a surprise. Looking for Carly?" Freddie nodded. "She's coming back soon. I think she was at the library."

"Oh. Can I just hang out here until she comes back?"

"Sure." Sam turned around and Freddie entered the living room. Sam sat down on the couch to finish watching T.V. Freddie sat down next to her.

A commercial came on, advertising some cheese chips. Freddie took advantage of the show's break to invite Sam.

Sam's POV

"Um, I was wondering if…you would like to come with me, out to dinner?"

Sam showed no expressions and said, "Sure. Why not, it's free for me- right?" and Freddie nodded. But inside, her heart was working overtime.

Was Freddie inviting her out on a date? She couldn't wait to see what would happen that night…

Sam decided to be more like herself for this outing. She chose tan capris and her pink shirt that said "It's not pink- It's lightish red."

While Sam walked over to the restaurant, Freddie was waiting outside. They walked in together. Once seated, they made light conversation.

Freddie's POV

Freddie was nervous. Carly knew that Sam was coming, but Sam didn't know Carly was. He didn't want to upset Sam, but didn't know how to tell her.

Freddie saw Sam walking toward him. They walked in together. Once seated, she talked to him while he stared. He couldn't help it. Sam was still pretty. But she was just his _friend_- nothing more, right?

Before he could answer himself, he caught Sam staring at him with her mouth open, like he was stupid.

"Were you even listening to a thing I said?"

"Uh, what?"

"FREDDIE!"

Freddie was embarrassed by the people who turned to stare at them.

"Quiet, Sam. I'm sorry…I just…have a lot of things on my mind. And I need to tell you something. Because things in the past couple of days have been…confusing."

Sam's POV (A/N: Sorry for changing POV's so much, but I think it's important to see each person's POV in their situation.)

When Freddie hushed her and said, "I'm sorry…I just…have a lot of things on my mind. And I need to tell you something. Because things in the past couple of days have been…confusing." Sam really thought Freddie was talking about his feelings toward her, which he was, but she thought he had chosen her.

"I just wanted to know if, well you were as confused as I am…"

"Well, a little, but now I know…how I feel." Sam revealed her thoughts with a blush, but Freddie didn't pay attention to the blush; he was looking at his watch.

"Good." Freddie smiled. "So now can I tell you something?"

"Yes, I have to tell you something too." Sam couldn't believe it! He had asked her to dinner to say he loved her! How sweet!"

"You first."

Sam was sure she knew what Freddie was going to say, but she had a quick second thought and said, "No, you."

"Fine." Freddie didn't look at Sam, but looked at the restaurant entrance. "I invited…well…um…uh…Carly's coming too, she's just running late." There was an awkward pause as Sam's emotions nose-dived. He hadn't cared about her! She should have known Carly was coming! "What were you going to say?"

She couldn't tell him now. "Nothing."

"Come on, what?"

"Nothing that you would care about!"

Carly's POV

Carly entered the restaurant. She had arrived only two minutes late, but had decided to watch Freddie and Sam through the tinted window. She saw the look on Sam's face change to anger and decided to come in.

She heard Sam's exclamation and thought, "Maybe I waited too long. Why can't they just work this out? I'm gonna have to work on this more."

No one's POV

Sam basically pouted the rest of the dinner while Carly and Freddie conversed. The waitress came at the end and told them their bill was $32.62. (Tip included)

"Here's my $10.00." Carly handed Freddie two fives and a little bit of change.

"No, this dinner's on me." Freddie handed Carly's money back to her. Freddie pulled out his wallet from his pocket. Unfortunately, he knocked his drink over. It spilled all over his shirt.

Sam giggled. "Hey, Freddie, dinner really is _on_ you!"

Freddie glared as he grabbed napkins to dab his shirt. The waitress took Freddie's money and left three chocolate mints for them. She smiled and said, "Have a nice day."

Carly took her chocolate mint and passed the other two out to Freddie and Sam. Sam snatched Freddie's from him.

"SAM!" Sam opened both and was chewing them before Freddie could do anything. Sam and Freddie continued to argue over petty things as they left the restaurant. Carly wasn't sure there was anything she could do to bring them together when they were so set on being apart. But, wasn't that a sign they liked each other?

A/N: Poor Sam and Freddie! They need to realize that they were meant for each other! But don't worry; they sort of have a date next chapter. And Sam decides, for sure, that she likes Freddie. But will Freddie EVER make up his mind? Review please. Sorry it took so long to update, I was loaded down with homework and I was working on the next chapter of my other story.

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle

P.S. The plan that was supposed to be revealed in this chapter will actually be in the next, sorry.


	6. Lunchtime Slips

i Got Moves

**Chapter 6: Lunchtime "Slips"**

A/N: Yay, another uppity-date! (Update) I wanted to update sooner, but I was working on my other story, i See the Future (It's done now) and I went on vacation to Miami! This will be a relatively short chapter, but something important happens…and that sets everything up for the big surprise next chapter! I don't own iCarly…and that goes for the previous chapter too. (I think I forgot to mention that in the last chapter's A/N) Here we go…

Freddie logged onto his IM account. TheLadyKiller wasn't on. After all, it was 11:15 at night…but Freddie had just had the most horrible dream! Carly had told him that she was interested in him and then Sam interrupted them by throwing tomatoes at him yelling "Eat these _flowers_,Freddie!" And it made Carly run away from him.

As crazy as his dream was, it made him realized that he had to tell TheLadyKiller what happened at dinner. So much for his plan for "romantic come-ons" at dinner. Sam had been evilly Samish! It wasn't unusual for her to behave like that, but it was just upsetting, especially since he almost had feelings for her.

"_Whoa! Almost have feelings for Sam, yeah right! I just sort of was…distracted, that's all…yeah…I don't really like her more than a friend…right? Of course."_

Freddie sent an email to TheLadyKiller, requesting that he sign on early tomorrow, right before school.

Message sent, Freddie went back to bed. He dreamed of Ms. Briggs singing at a karaoke stand where the dinner had been…horrid! But he felt much better because he knew, in the morning, he would know what to do about getting Carly and ignoring the feelings he had never felt for Sam.

Time Passes

Freddie woke up to the "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" screeching sound of his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed and slammed the off button. After getting all ready for school, he had time to log on to his IM.

"_Wow, now I understand how some people can obsess over their IM accounts all day long."_

Freddie's laptop gave a little ding noise, signaling TheLadyKiller was on,

**TheLadyKiller: **Hey.

**Fbtech:** Hey. I wanted 2 tell u briefly about what happened last night…

Freddie explains how Sam ruined all of the romantic parts of the dinner.

**TheLadyKiller: **Well…

**Fbtech:** what?

**TheLadyKiller: **I'm not sure I should tell you.

**Fbtech:** tell me

**TheLadyKiller: **u sure?

**Fbtech:** just tell me already

**TheLadyKiller: **ok…stop going after girl A

**Fbtech:** WHAT?

**TheLadyKiller: **Start going after girl B

**Fbtech:** u r CRAZY…I don't like girl B!

**TheLadyKiller: **from what u have told me, I think she likes u

**Fbtech:** u really r crazy. I think I'm gonna log out.

**TheLadyKiller: **DON'T! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!

**Fbtech:** start explaining

**TheLadyKiller: **she fights with u; she obviously is fighting down her feelings 4 u

**Fbtech:** I don't have any feelings 4 her

**TheLadyKiller: **really?

**Fbtech:** We are just friends. Now that you say girl B likes me, the whole dinner event makes a little more sense…but I just never thought of her that way

**TheLadyKiller: Really? **What I would do now is think about your situation. Girl A knows u care. She ignores it. Are you doing the same thing to girl B?

**Fbtech:** Idk…I'm confused…

**TheLadyKiller: **about what?

**Fbtech:** …

**TheLadyKiller: **about what?!

**Fbtech:** I just can't give up on girl A. But I've felt…things…between girl B and me lately.

**TheLadyKiller: **Well, I can't tell u what 2 do, but don't change yourself for girl A. You are plenty liked by another.

**Fbtech:** girl B…

**TheLadyKiller: **think about it…

**Fbtech:** I thought u r supposed 2 help me get girl A, not change my mind!

**TheLadyKiller: **I'm not changing ur mind. I'm bringing out the feelings that r already there.

Freddie paused to think. Had he really liked Sam all along…probably not…but recently…but he felt as if he was cheating on Carly by liking Sam. Liking Sam! Wait, so he did like her. But how much?

**Fbtech:** how can I decide?

**TheLadyKiller: **Watch them and try to decide. Compare. Perhaps at lunchtime, at your table.

**Fbtech:** I'll try it.

**TheLadyKiller: **Good. TTYL

**Fbtech:** and …

**TheLadyKiller: **yes?

**Fbtech:** thanks

**TheLadyKiller: **4 what?

**Fbtech:** making me realize that I might have been wrong.

**TheLadyKiller: **U r welcome

**Fbtech:** Bye.

Freddie glanced at the clock- he was supposed to catch the bus in thirty seconds. Great, now he would have to ask his mom to drive him to school. More over-mothering time…

Time Passes

"…And just be sure to be there today."

"Okay Freddie, but you better not want us there for some stupid tech geek reason, like you got new software…"

"It's not geeky, it's important. And I'm not a geek."

"Don't get Sam started, Freddie. I'll see you at lunch. Come on Sam, we've got to go to class!" Carly started pulling Sam off to class.

Time Passes once more…

"Okay…where are they? They both said they would be here!"

"Talking to yourself because you know your friends don't care?" Sam asked as she sat down in the seat across from Freddie, who had been muttering to himself.

"No…but maybe you could show you care by coming when I ask you to be here for something important! Where's Carly?"

"I dunno…but if she really liked you she would have come, don't 'cha think? She's usually here too…maybe she had to see a teacher…" Sam continued to ramble on, but Freddie stopped hearing her when she said, "…if she really liked you she would have come…" Sam had come…did she unknowingly reveal that she liked him by saying that after coming? Why didn't he notice all of these clues before?

Carly didn't come. Sam had. What did that say? Was there some other force at work, allowing them some extra time together? Or was it a coincidence?

"You weren't listening, were you, Freddie?" She glowered. Embarrassed by his thoughts of liking Sam in combination with being "caught" not listening made Freddie's tongue slip in confusion.

"You look nice today." As soon as he said it, he blushed and looked away. Why did he say _that_ of all things?

He sneaked an upward glance at Sam. She was staring at him, confused. He had to clear things up, but without getting her angry…he couldn't say he didn't mean it. Partially because he would probably get hit, but also because he did mean it.

"Um…well, today…you…you're pretty." Freddie didn't pay attention to Sam blushing while he was dying of embarrassment. He couldn't have said anything worse! How was he supposed to explain that?

But then Sam did something quite unexpected: she thanked him and apologized.

"Thanks, Freddie. I'm sorry I'm so mean sometimes, you know I don't mean it, right? I really-" Sam stopped herself short, just as embarrassed as Freddie was when he told her she was pretty.

The next five silent minutes were, to say the least, awkward. Freddie couldn't stop thinking about why he said what he said, and if he could possibly like Sam…and she said she didn't mean it when she teased him…so, what other reason was there to tease him…was TheLadyKiller right?

Sam couldn't stop thinking about Freddie's compliments. He thought she was pretty. Could he possibly like her back? She hoped so. She was still embarrassed by almost telling Freddie she liked him, or at least, wanted to be more than friends. Hopefully, Freddie knew that there was more to her than she let on…

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Freddie and Sam both leapt in their chairs, deep thoughts disturbed. Between nervous glances that were so concerned about the other's thoughts (and not that the other was just as nervous and why that might be) a smile was exchanged.

Neither said goodbye, nor waved. But that mutual small smile hinted that more was to come, much more…

A/N: I think that was better than the last chapter (in terms of changing POV and overall). I can't wait to finish writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review.

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	7. Why Does Wrong Feel So Right?

i Got Moves

**Chapter 7: Why Does Wrong Feel so Right?**

A/N: To make up the long wait for the previous chapter, I'm posting this now. I don't own iCarly.

Freddie lay in his bed, uncharacteristically procrastinating by ignoring his homework and thinking about Sam.

Sam must like him. She just had to. But what about Carly? What about her? She didn't care enough to come when he had specifically asked them to be sure to come to their lunch table. If Carly was going to see a teacher, wouldn't she have said something? Maybe Carly just wasn't for him.

He thought back to what TheLadyKiller had said: Carly knows he cares and she ignores his feelings.

Suddenly, he couldn't care less about Carly. Didn't care that he hadn't found out the information about her that he was supposed to, and didn't care that she hadn't shown up today…

It made sense now, why Sam acted the way she did when he invited them to dinner! She was jealous of the flowers! He knew what he had to do. He needed to go out right now and buy "Friendship Flowers" for Sam. Hopefully, she would realize they were "More-Than-Friendship Flowers", but if she didn't, that would be alright.

He wondered how he had gone from Carly-obsessed to have his thoughts preoccupied with every essence of Sam. Did that really mean he liked Sam, or was this some phase, like Carly? Well, he thought with a smile, there was only one way to find out…

Sam's POV

Sam was over at Carly's, but not paying any attention to what Carly was saying. Carly continued jabbering about some idea she had for a new iCarly segment. That wasn't important now. What was important was Freddie.

Freddie had said she was pretty- he must like her now! But what about Carly? Didn't he still like her? But Carly hadn't come to lunch…why?

"Why didn't you come to lunch today?" Sam interrupted.

"I was talking!"

"Sorry. But why?"

"I…I just forgot."

"To come to lunch? I'm not stupid, Carly."

"Okay, I have a good reason, but I just can't tell you- yet." Sam rolled her eyes. "So anyways, on this new segment, I was thinking that-"

Carly was interrupted again by a knock on the door. She sighed. "Can you get that, Sam? I have to go get Spencer. It's probably the weirdo person interested in buying his pork chop sculpture.

Carly exited the room yelling, "Hey Spence!"

Sam walked over to the door. Instead of looking through the peep hole, she just opened the door. To her surprise, Freddie was there. He was looking nervous and he was holding a single, red rose.

Hoping he had brought her the rose, but knowing deep down it was for Carly she asked sarcastically, "Come to propose to Carly?"

He looked very nervous now and said, "Actually, Sam, I wanted to talk to you and I figured you were over here. Can I come in?"

"No, you look cuter in the hallway. Of course you can come in." Sam turned away from Freddie, walking into Carly's apartment and realized what she had said. She was mortified: She had just told him she thought he was cute!

Freddie's POV

Freddie smiled as he walked into Carly's apartment. Whether she had realized it or not, Sam had revealed she thought he was cute. Knowing the feeling was mutual he began, "Sam, I've brought you your own "Friendship Flower". I-"

Sam went to interrupt him "Freddie,-" she began. She never got to finish. As she turned around to talk to him and express her joy that she had a better friendship flower than Carly, their lips touched. She hadn't realized how close he was behind her.

After that heart-stopping moment, Sam stepped back, just as shocked as he was. But Freddie wasn't having any of that; he was going to enjoy his first kiss. He leaned in to prolong the "kiss". Realizing what he was doing, Sam stepped forwards.

Right as Sam put her arms around Freddie, Carly walked in the room.

No one's POV/ Paragraph changes (The POVs change too quickly for each to have a separate POV)

"Hey, Sam, I was wondering if-" She looked up, and murmured, "Oh sorry." She didn't know she had interrupted something important. She was confused how the scene before her had come to be, but she was glad they had finally figured out their feelings.

Sam and Freddie broke apart quickly, startled. Freddie dropped the "Friendship Flower" in surprise. They both blushed and looked at the ground.

Freddie was even more embarrassed than Sam. Why did this have to happen to him! Carly walking in on him and Sam made him forget about how much he liked Sam in his nervousness, and his need to explain took over. He had a desperate thought of undecidedness. Was he really supposed to be with Sam? The kiss was an accident! Carly better understand!

"Oh, um, Carly, this is a misunderstanding, it, uh, was an accident." Carly gave him a very doubting look and said while smiling, "That didn't look like an accident to me…"

"But it was!"

"It's okay; I always thought you two would end up together."

"No, Carly, I still like you!" Freddie winced as he realized he had said the wrong thing in his desperation to convince Carly it was an accident.

Sam couldn't believe it! She was not angry; she was livid, fuming almost! She knew he had to have felt a connection too! Sparks had flown in those short seconds, not to mention their whole flirting seesion during lunch the other day! That was practically a date! Because Carly had not shown up! And now, he still liked Carly!

What else could she do? It was hopeless! She would be single forever- single and Freddie-less! She summoned up her anger and smacked Freddie's face as hard as she could on his cheek. It left a red mark, but Sam didn't stay to notice. She ran out of the room, crying.

Freddie called out after her but she just yelled back, "What's wrong? You're with Carly, your dream girl, the only one you've ever wanted!"

Freddie stood there in shock. It couldn't have gone worse!

Carly just stared at Freddie. "Well, chase after her!"

It was hopeless. "Why should I? I'd just mess up again!" With that he walked out past Carly and entered his apartment. He slammed his door shut, angry at himself.

Carly sighed. What a disaster! After all that, did Freddie really still like her? Or was he just denying his newfound feelings for Sam? Why had they been kissing? Was that really an accident? There were too many questions…

"Spencer! I HAVE TO go to the library. NOW!"

In his room, Freddie was pacing. He couldn't do anything right. Now neither girl seemed right for him. He was worse off than when he began with this whole TLK thing! He couldn't ever feel the same towards Carly again, and Sam might never forgive him. A week ago he never thought he would be here- in this situation. Choosing Sam over Carly! But it was true. And Sam liked, or rather, had liked Freddie- geek and all.

But then, unexpectedly, all of the insults and physical pain that Sam had put him through flashed through his head. And now she was causing him emotional pain! Either he was stupid or he really did love her a lot.

For what she had put him through, the perfect revenge would be to lead her on and then end it…but Freddie couldn't ever do something that cruel on purpose. He loved her. He didn't know where the thought of revenge had come from- it was his fault. And besides, that's was sort of happened, but accidentally.

There was that word again…accidentally…He had accidentally kissed Sam. And he had to admit, when her soft lips brushed up against his…sparks flew like the 4th of July. And even if he wanted to, like he had thought before, he could not ever intentionally hurt Sam. But he had unintentionally hurt her very much.

He had to fix what was left of their "relationship". Now that he knew what he had to do; he prayed that it wasn't too late…

A/N: Ahh! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I will try to update soon. I have it all planned out, so it won't take too long. There will be two more chapters, so things wrap up rather quickly. Not unrealistically, though. Thanks for reading. BTW, what is up with Carly's obsessive trips to the library? Find out soon. ;)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	8. No More Dreams

i Got Moves

**Chapter 8: No More Dreams**

Freddie had a good idea about how to repair things with Sam, but knew that he needed advice before he did anything drastic, so he logged onto his IM account real quick. He couldn't let Sam get away and hide, but he had to know how to approach her without hurting her more. Freddie looked at the screen; TheLadyKiller was already on.

**TheLadyKiller:** Finally, what took u so long?

**Fbtech:** u knew I would log on?

**TheLadyKiller: **Something big has to have happened by now. Am I right?

**Fbtech:** BIGTIME! Btw, ur good.

**TheLadyKiller: **Tu, I know. :)

Freddie took a deep breath and then typed up everything that had happened since the flirty lunch he and Sam shared.

**TheLadyKiller:**…wow…this is the most dramatic case I've ever had. Especially with the accidental kiss….So what r u going 2 do?

**Fbtech:** I have no idea how to fix it! That's why I logged on! To ask u!

**TheLadyKiller:** Unfortunately 4 u, I think that u need 2 fix this on ur own.

**Fbtech:** No! Please say ur JK!

**TheLadyKiller: **Nope.

**Fbtech:** Why must I do it by myself?

**TheLadyKiller: **You have realized that you love girl B. And love is a game. It is a game that u cannot afford 2 lose. You must complete the game by yourself. Go after her and make things right. Use ur own "moves".

**Fbtech:** If I can do it all by myself, then why did I need u in the 1st place? No offense.

**TheLadyKiller: **No offense taken. Have u ever seen a movie where a character talks to themself and finds a solution 2 a problem that they couldn't solve b4? Or 1 where they are talking 2 someone and figure something out when they are talking b4 the other person replies? So basically they solve their own problem, but needed a new approach…

**Fbtech:** yeah…

**TheLadyKiller: **I'm like that. I bring out inner voices. I make ur subconscious tell ur conscious ur inner feelings.

**Fbtech:** That's very deep…u sound like a psychologist, but what u said is true…

**TheLadyKiller: **Well, what r u waiting 4? Log off and go find her!

**Fbtech:** Doing it! Thanks!

**TheLadyKiller: **Bye, SIGN OFF!

Freddie signed off. He needed to find Sam, but where would she be? He left his apartment and knocked on Carly's door. She wasn't home; no one answered the door. He tried the handle anyways and found it unlocked.

Carly wasn't here so she couldn't help him find Sam, but he still needed his "More-Than-Friendship Flower". It was on the ground, right where he had dropped it.

As he bent over to pick it up, he vividly remembered his first kiss. "Sam…oh, why did I have to be so stupid!" Freddie exclaimed in frustration.

"I guess it just comes naturally for you." Freddie jumped; he hadn't known Sam was there. He turned around and saw Sam on the couch. The T.V. was off. Her face was puffy, like she had just been sitting there, crying.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask Carly if-"

"Just leave. Dream girl isn't here. Obviously you can't have enough of her. I think she's back at the library. I would have gone along, but I hate libraries..."

"I came here to ask Carly if she knew where _you_ where! I wanted to find you!"

"I came here to hide from you because Spencer left the door unlocked. I should have locked it…"

"I'm glad you didn't because I-"

"Just go, Freddie."

"Stop interrupting me!" Freddie walked over to the couch and sat down beside Sam. She didn't get up or turn away; instead, she looked as if she was holding back more tears.

Freddie saw this and realized how much he had hurt her; Sam never cried about anything.

She sniffed, "You have two minutes to make me change my mind that you are a …that I will never…that you deserve…you have two minutes."

Freddie coughed nervously. To make up with Sam, he would have to expose his feelings. He would be vulnerable to verbal attacks, but he had to try. He had chosen Sam. And even if she refused to love him, maybe she would forgive him…

"Sam, you said earlier that Carly was my dream girl…"

"Tell me something I don't already know."

Freddie ignored Sam's comment and continued. "I have realized that I can't live in a dream any longer. Carly _was_ my dream girl, yes, but now I've realized that can never happen. I'd rather live in reality. In reality…things are better than dreams, but only…if you look in the right places…I believe I am in the right place now…because…because wherever I look- I see you."

Freddie stared into those beautiful blue eyes that were unwilling to meet his gaze. She looked as if she wanted to believe but wasn't sure if it was true…

She finally looked up at him. "Do you really mean that, Freddie?"

Freddie knew he had been forgiven by the way Sam asked the question. Feeling slightly daring now that he had been forgiven, Freddie smiled, "Just as much as I mean this." He leaned in to kiss her…

A/N: AWW! So sweet! Kind of fluffy. :) Especially the "because wherever I look- I see you." part. I know this chapter was short, but I really like it. Freddie has made up his mind about Sam! Yay! And he was forgiven by Sam, double yay! But it's not over yet, there's one more chapter. Please review, if you do, you will get a cookie. And EVERYONE likes cookies. :)

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle


	9. TheLadyKiller is Revealed

i Got Moves

**Chapter 9: TheLadyKiller is Revealed**

A/N: The last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all get virtual cookies as promised! They will come in the mail any day now. :D They are whatever flavor you want them to be! :D! I really don't have anything else to say, so…I don't own iCarly.

They ended the kiss simultaneously. Sam gazed into Freddie's eyes. So what if he had made a mistake? In the end, he chose her and that's what mattered.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"…Yes..."

"…I love you."

"…I love you too."

"You're kinda speechless, aren't you? You've only said "yes" and added a too to my sentence."

"What? Well I guess it's hard to know what to say. I mean, look at us! We used to be enemies practically! Now, we're going out! But I'm glad it turned out this way. And just to let you know, I've kind of sorta always had a crush on you. Practically since we met…"

"Then why did you insult me so much?"

"Well…for one, it was cute how you got so upset over those tech geek names, and two, I was nervous around you!"

"I guess that explains the physical pain as well…"

"Freddie!"

"I'm just kidding, Sam. But just like the nervousness made you do stuff you wish you could take back…"

"No way you're gonna excuse your "but I still like you Carly!" slip!"

"I was nervous."

"I forgive you…but it is still inexcusable."

"Then how is it forgiven?"

"It just is. I swear. Now deal with it." Sam answered, annoyed.

"Sam, that doesn't make sense. How come we still get into all these fights? I thought going out would end them…"

"Well, I guess that we still have a love-hate relationship, but we can end fights like this, instead." Sam gave Freddie a kiss.

"Okay, fight's over."

"Thought you would agree, Freddie."

"Oh! I have to tell TheLadyKiller how this all turned out!"

"Tell who?"

"TheLadyKiller, that one "moves" expert Carly hooked me up with."

"You seriously IMed for "moves"!"

"Yeah…I didn't really learn anything "move"- wise, but I learned that I should be with you."

"You should thank him now."

"I will. Let me get my laptop."

Freddie went over to his apartment and grabbed his laptop. He brought it over and sat down on the couch, next to Sam.

"While you are IMing that lady-killer guy, I'm gonna call Carly and tell her the good news!"

"Okay." Freddie's laptop was now loading the personal settings. Sam went into Carly's room to get her cell phone; she had left it there earlier,

TheLadyKiller was already logged on. Freddie explained his success.

**TheLadyKiller:** Great! The only thing you need to do now is give girl B the rose you forgot to give her.

**Fbtech:** Oh! I forgot all about it. I'll give it to her when we are done IMing.

**TheLadyKiller:** OK. :)

**Fbtech:** I still can't thank you enough. It's amazing that I never thought of her romantically until recently. But we are perfect together!

**TheLadyKiller: **See, Sam was truly the 1 4 u.

Freddie almost typed "yeah." but he realized something.

**Fbtech:** Wait, we always referred 2 Sam as girl B…how do u know her name?

**TheLadyKiller: **…

Freddie waited 30 seconds and then typed again.

**Fbtech:** TELL ME! Wait, do u know me?

**TheLadyKiller:** Yes, u r Freddie.

**Fbtech:** I'm rather creeped out right now. Please tell me who u r!

**TheLadyKiller:** No.

**Fbtech:** How 'bout the 1st initial?

**TheLadyKiller: **C.

**Fbtech:** Hmm…any of these? Chris/Christopher, Collin, Chase, Chuck, Chester, Charlie/Charles, Calvin, Corbin, Conrad, Carl?

**TheLadyKiller:** One of them, sort of…

**Fbtech:** How can u be a "sort of" Don't count a nickname.

**TheLadyKiller:** No nicknames.

Sam came downstairs. She asked, "Hey Freddie, do you know if there is no cell phone service in the library? I've been calling her and she's not answering, it just goes to the message voice-mail thing."

"Hmm…" Freddie replied. "The library does allow phone service, that's why you get a message instead of a 'not available thing'…the library doesn't just allow phone transmissions, it allows internet access for laptops and…their _computers_."

Computers that anyone could use. Computers that, if he could identify the source, where the signal was coming from, it would be an unfamiliar number!

Suddenly, Freddie put it all together. Now he knew…

**Fbtech:** R u Carly?

**TheLadyKiller: **Yes.

Freddie is stunned that it really was Carly all along and pauses for a few moments.

**TheLadyKiller: **Still there?

**Fbtech:** Yeah…just shocked.

**TheLadyKiller: **Want me 2 come back from the library (I've been using their computer so u wouldn't recognize where it was coming from), and explain some things?

**Fbtech:** I KNEW IT! Please come.

**TheLadyKiller: **K

**Fbtech:** And btw, you owe me 6.00 4 the lilacs. :)

**TheLadyKiller: **;)

**Fbtech:** Promise me.

**TheLadyKiller: **Fine. C u soon!

**Fbtech:** C u!

Freddie logged off. "Sam! You won't believe this! I'll let Carly explain it to you. She's on her way back."

"Okay." Sam was confused, but she knew it sounded like a good story. She would patiently wait for Carly to come back.

Sam sat down next to Freddie on the couch. She immediately regretted it. "Ouch!" She had sat on the rose. Or the thorns, to be exact.

"Oh sorry, Sam! I forgot to move it! Is your leg okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam sat back down on the couch. "Can I have my "Friendship Flower" now?"

"You've never had a friendship flower, Sam…this is a "More-Than Friendship" flower." He handed the slightly smashed, but still whole, rose to Sam.

"You're quite the romantic now. I never thought you had it in you." Sam smiled, pleased.

They turned on the television, but as soon as the commercials were done, and the show started back up again, the door opened.

"Hey guys! I can't believe you're together now! But it was meant to be. I have some papers you might want to read, Sam."

Carly sat down in a chair next to the couch. Spencer came in just to say he had to leave soon; the (weirdo) person interested in his pork chop sculpture wanted it delivered soon. Since they were willing to pay for the delivery, Spencer didn't mind.

Once Spencer left to start the interesting task of loading his sculpture onto a wagon, Carly started explaining the whole thing to Sam.

"So miss matchmaker here did this?" She teased Carly, looking at herself and Freddie. Carly nodded.

"Thanks." Sam said seriously. "You should really become a date fixer-upper. I'm really glad you printed out the conversations. They were such a laugh to read! The fact that it was you and that Freddie had no idea is so funny. And then, first of all, that I inspired the setup with an insult. It's just amazing!" Freddie and Carly couldn't have agreed more.

Carly had been successful in the end, and her hunch that Freddie and Sam were destined to be together was correct. Not to mention her wonderful date fixer-upper skills were discovered. Maybe she should pursue psychology…

Freddie discovered his love for Sam and is finally with someone that loves him too; he's not chasing after something that could never be…

Sam ended up with her true love. How much better could it be? Not much…

The trio heard a scream outside. They all turned to look out the window. They all laughed; Spencer had his pork chop sculpture of a pig on top of a red wagon, on which he had been pulling along. But now he was running from a group of dogs that had gotten away from their owner.

As one of the dogs jumped up to sink his teeth into the rear of the pork chop pig and Spencer frantically ran faster Freddie asked, "Do you know what I call that?"

Carly and Sam asked "What?" at the same time.

Freddie replied, "An interesting situation!"

A/N: An interesting situation! LOL! So, what did you think? (Remember the "interesting situation" at the beginning?) I thought it was cute. My favorite chapter was chapter 7!

If you look back, you will see some clues that Carly is TheLadyKiller. Such as, when she gets the flowers from Freddie, she smiles a smile like something is funny; Freddie is following her advice. Then, at the restaurant, Carly calls the flowers "Just Because I Care Flowers" when Freddie had told her they were "Friendship Flowers". "Just Because I Care Flowers" was on the list of suggestions TheLadyKiller gave Freddie. And Carly didn't show up for lunch on purpose so Sam and Freddie would have time alone together. And Sam doesn't know Carly's cousin, Matt. That's because he doesn't exist! There are other things as well if you go back and look for them. Those are just the more obvious ones.

Looking back, TheLadyKiller was supposed to give Freddie girl advice, and he was supposed follow it. Since Carly was TheLadyKiller, she would not be attracted by it and Sam would. Freddie would turn his attention to Sam. He would lead her on, planning to prove to her that he isn't just a geek. Then he falls in love, just like Sam, and he ends up staying with her. I kinda changed it. Tell me which one you like better, the way I wrote, or the way I didn't. Yikes, this is very long! Sorry. Bye.

With all my purple fuzzleness,

the-purple-fuzzle

P.S. My next story coming out will be iDiary. I haven't written the first chapter yet, but here is the summary:

Freddie has a journal he writes in on his laptop. When Freddie leaves his laptop at school, he doesn't realize the dire consequences. Anyone could find it…anyone could read it…


End file.
